godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Ghost of Sparta
The latest addition to the God of War Series, God of War: Ghost of Sparta is the sixth installment of the series, released on the Playstation Portable and the PSP Go. The story is the second interquel between the first God of War and God of War II, taking place some time before the events of Betrayal, and has Kratos visiting the long lost city of Atlantis. Story An oracle foretold that the demise of Olympus would come by a marked warrior. The Olympian Gods Zeus and Ares believed this warrior to be Deimos, brother of Kratos, due to his strange birthmarks. Ares interrupts the childhood training of Kratos and Deimos, with Athena on hand, and kidnaps Deimos. Kratos attempts to stop Ares, but is swept aside and scarred across his right eye by the Olympian. Taken to Death's Domain, Deimos is imprisoned and tortured by the god of death, Thanatos. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, has taken Ares' place as the new God of War on Mount Olympus. Still haunted by visions of his mortal past, Kratos decides - against the advice of the goddess Athena - to explore his past and travels to the Temple of Poseidon, located within the city of Atlantis. Despite Poseidon's best efforts to prevent Kratos from reaching his city, including sending the monster Scylla, Kratos reaches Atlantis. Kratos eventually locates his ailing mother, Callisto, who reveals to him the identity of his father, with Kratos only hearing very weak and faint noises. When Callisto is suddenly transformed into a hideous beast, Kratos is forced to battle her, and before dying, Callisto thanks Kratos and beseeches him to seek out his brother Deimos in Sparta. Before departing Atlantis, Kratos encounters and frees the trapped Titan Thera, which causes the eruption of an underground volcano, destroying Atlantis. After a battle with Erinys, Thanatos' daughter, Kratos arrives in Sparta and witnesses a group of Spartans, lead by the Last Spartan, tearing down a statue of Ares to replace it with one of Kratos. After an encounter with a ghost-like form of his younger self, he learns he must return to Atlantis and find Death's Domain. Kratos accepts his former weapons, the Arms of Sparta, as a gift from the Last Spartan, and departs. Entering Death's Domain, Kratos eventually locates and frees his imprisoned brother Deimos. Enraged with Kratos' failure to rescue him sooner, Deimos states never forgiving Kratos, and attacks him, only for Thanatos to intervene. Taking Deimos to the Suicide Bluffs, the latter almost falls off the cliff. Kratos then saves his brother, and the two reconcile. After giving Deimos the Arms of Sparta, Kratos and Deimos fight Thanatos together. During the fight, Thanatos kills Deimos, but is then destroyed by an empowered Kratos. Kratos buries Deimos, using the Arms of Sparta as a grave marker. After being warned by the enigmatic Grave Digger not to alienate the gods, Kratos asked himself who he has become by the work of the gods. The grave digger responds that he has become "Death...the Destroyer of Worlds". This is believed that as Kratos killed Thanatos, instead of there being no death in the world (as a result of the abscense of the death god), Kratos has become death itself, the ultimate destroyer that will bring utter chaos to the worlds of man and gods (reference to God of War 3, where Kratos brings only Chaos at the end of his adventure). Athena then begs Kratos for forgiveness for not revealing the truth, only to have the Spartan ignore her pleas. Kratos then returns to Olympus stating the gods will pay. As Kratos returns, Athena exclaims "Forgive me...brother", marking the first time Athena acknowledges they're siblings. In a post-credits scene, the Grave Digger is shown laying Callisto to her grave, stating "And now...only one remains". A third grave is seen, leading to believe it was dug for Kratos. The scene then shows Kratos on his throne, in his God of War Armour, furious and determined to exact vengeance on the gods. It is widely assumed that this leads up to the very beginning of God of War 2, as Kratos, driven by the rage of the lost of his brother and mother, leads the spartans into a viscious battle to take over the City of Rhodes. Zeus, who has been poisoned uncontrollably with fear after witnessing Kratos murder the God of Death, later tricks Kratos and kills him, fullfilling his statement that he was going to kill the remaining person in the family he should have never made. Characters *Kratos *Athena *Deimos *Ares *Lanaeus *Grave Digger *King Midas *Callisto *Thera *Poseidon *Erinys *Thanatos *Dissenter *Last Spartan Enemies 'Common Enemies' * Cyclops Tyrant * Armored Cyclops * Gorgon * Minotaur * Minotaur Brute * Geryon * Automaton * Cursed Remains * Rabid Hound * Cursed Wretch * Harpy * Fire Harpling * Harpy Widow * Hoplite * Hoplite Archer * Hoplite Guard * Hoplite Sentry * Dredge of Boreas * Boreas Spawn * Scylla Brood * Keres Wraith * Raven * Satyr * Triton Assassin * Triton Soldier * Triton Lord 'Bosses' * Scylla: The legendary sea monster. * Callisto: Kratos' mother, hideously transformed into a beast. * Erinys: Daughter of Thanatos. * Piraeus Lion: Gigantic Spartan beast. * Deimos: Kratos' brother. * Thanatos: God of Death, the final boss. Items and Abilities Weapons * Blades of Athena: The blades given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. * Arms of Sparta: The weapons of Kratos; the Spartan General and the Coat of Arms of Sparta. * Thera's Bane: Thera's power can imbue the Blades of Athena with fire. Magic * Eye of Atlantis: An ancient relic of Poseidon that harnesses the power of Atlantis. * Scourge of Erinys: This artifact can unleash a power that no mortal nor god should wield. * Horn of Boreas: Horn that summons the power of the God of the North Wind, Boreas. Items * Callisto's Armlet: Activate this item to automatically win context sensitive minigames. * Athena's Owl: Activate this item to help find treasures. * The King's Ring: Activate this item to collect 10 times the amount of red orbs. * The Bonds of Ares: Activate this item to grant infinite magic. * The Skull of Keres: The key Kratos needs to gain entrance into Death's Domain. * Automaton Gear: Automaton's weapon and key. * Aphrodite's Ambrosia: Activate this item to gain a brutal kick attack. (Might of Sparta) * Grave Digger's Shovel: The shovel unlocks a new costume in the Arena Combat Mode. * Key of Crete : A key that opens several doors throughout Crete. * Poseidon's Trident: Allows you to breathe underwater. Bonus Costumes *God Armor: Slaughter your enemies while wearing the fearful God of War armor. *Deimos: Play the game as Kratos' younger brother, Deimos. *Kratos Legionnaire: Wear this classic Spartan armor to go all badass with the Arms of Sparta. *Robotos: If you thought the standard Kratos looks cool, prepare to eat your words. *Ghost of Sparta: You are Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. *Grave Digger: Play as Zeus in the Combat Arena. Cut Content *Dana Jan stated that fans wanted a "female version" of Kratos. Dana Jan presented this idea to the team. They designed a "Goddess of War" costume. Sadly, the costume never made it to the final publication. Goddess of War.jpg Trivia * The Ghost of Sparta PSP demo was unleashed on the North-American PSN on September 28th, 2010, and a day later, on September 29th, in Europe. * According to the European PlayStation Blog, Kratos would be armed with the deadly chained Blades of Chaos". ''Since they were taken from him by Ares at the end of the first God of War, it is assumed they meant to say the Blades of Athena. * The Grave Digger is in fact Zeus. Selecting the Grave Digger costume and then entering the arena will show the Grave Digger lifting his shovel in the air and smashing it to the ground creating a shockwave of lightning. When the lightning clears, Zeus appears, holding the Blade of Olympus and wearing his gauntlet. * In remembrance of his lost brother, Kratos sports a red tattoo on his body, which closely resembles Deimos' birthmark. * When Deimos was snatched by Ares, Kratos tried saving his brother, only to have Ares punch Kratos in the face, sending him onto a pile of wood. When Kratos looked up, his right eye was hit, leaving him a scar. * Similar to the opening level in God of War II, the Blades of Athena in this game are bright gold in color with glowing blue glyphs. * Similar to God of War III, Kratos can be covered with blood as he slaughters enemies. * The PAL retail cover displays Kratos wielding the Arms of Sparta, while the NTSC cover has him holding the Blades of Athena. * The opening of the game is similar to the opening of the first God of War game, since Kratos starts out on a boat and fights a sea based monster. * During the sequence where Kratos chases Midas through the volcanic caves, there is a golden chest and a golden Cyclops on one side. Both items cannot be interacted with, however. * God of War: Ghost of Sparta is the first game to break some traditions to the previous games. ** In the start menu of God of War: Ghost of Sparta, the right (tattooed) side of Kratos' face is shown opposed to the other games where his left (scarred) side is shown. ** All the previous games were released in the month March, but Ghost of Sparta was released in November 2010. * Athena only appears in person to Kratos once in the game. Besides that she appears three times in statues and twice in flash backs of the Spartan Raid. At the end end of the game she refers to Kratos as "Brother" which is an early indicater that they might be related. Gallery 4576131731 b01e5d2354.jpg 4576131853 c9047efa13 b.jpg 4576131989 dd95be621d.jpg 4576767596 e2e3f19f47.jpg 564770960.jpg 616482144.jpg 814030283.jpg Ghost of Sparta.jpg Ghost of Sparta (2).jpg Ghost of Sparta (3).jpg Ghost of Sparta (4).jpg Ghost of Sparta (5).jpg Ghost of Sparta (6).jpg Ghost of Sparta (7).jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 005.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 006.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 007.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 008.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 009.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 010.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 011.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 012.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 014.jpg Sparta.jpg Sparta 2.jpg Sparta gow.jpg rsz_snap021.jpg god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta-throw.jpg God-of-War-Ghost-of-Sparta_1.jpg Video Trailers '2010 E3 Trailer' '2010 E3 First Gameplay Footage' '''Additional E3': 1, 2, 3, 4 ... [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyh_H0xvRv8 Official Origins Trailer] Ghost of Sparta Sex Mini-Game Redemption Trailer God of War Origins Collection for PS3 Cutscenes Part 1 of 3 Part 2 of 3 Part 3 of 3 Related Pages *Ghost of Sparta (soundtrack) *God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta